cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
ZI Club
The Zionist International Club, or ZI Club is a current alliance in the CyberNations universe. It was founded by South Ohio's Sirhan Oswald and Unified Castro's TJ Wolfe (glory and peace be to their names) on June 11, 2006. It is a very strong and glorious alliance. It's membership is unknown because it is kept very secret, though it is rumored to be in the thousands. Charter The ZI Club has been founded on the principles of an independent Israel, democracy, leftist and strong anti-prejudice beliefs. We also strongly believe in the freedom of speech. Article I: Admission Any sovereign nation wanting to join is not required to join the red team but is required to pledge alliance to the ZI Club. The oath will consist of the following: 1. Nation's name 2. Nation's leader 3. The continent (or ocean) where the nation primarily is Note that nations in the ZI Club may not be in other alliances. Article II: Structure of the Club* .]] PLO is the lowest branch of the ZI Club. All new members, unless given special privileges, will start at this rank. This is a starting out rank which a members position will last in between 4 to 7 days. Aliyah is the next rank. They make up more trusted members and members with better diplomatic ties. Mossad is, you guessed it, the next rank. They get to have super secret special privileges. All Mossads must know how to fly planes. King is the highest rank in the ZI Club. There is one King. Sometimes there are more than one King. This information is super duper secret special. Article III: Expulsion from the Club A nation can suggest that another nation be removed from the ZI Club. That nation will be kicked out if we feel like it. Grounds for expulsion will be if the nation is in another alliance or they're big meanies to another member. Article IV: Giving AIDS Since we are socialist, we belive in giving AIDS to many people. AIDS, or the Aid In Defense System, is foreign aid that will be given to a nation under attack to help its defense. *Note: Since we are a leftist club, the ranks are just for show. There is no heirarchy in the ZI Club. To sign up, just post your nation name and ruler name. That's all. Our forums can be found at http://z7.invisionfree.com/ziclub/index.php?act=idx The Great ZI-NPO War As soon as the ZI was founded, its founders were attacked by several NPO members. The attack was a random act of violence and imperialistic agression. It is not known why the ZI was attacked, but many believe it was because the NPO invaders were either anti-Zionist, or against freedom of speech. One NPO member even talked of bears and sticks, in a whimsical, nonsensical fashion. Nevertheless, the imperialist pig-dog invaders were quickly defeated and many citizens of ZI Club member nations LOLed at the dead invading soldiers. External Links ZI Club sign up thread ZI Club forums Open letter to NPO ZI-NPO War update Open letter to CN ZI Club spying prgram Ivan Moldavi nuked by fstick of the ZI Club Anthem of the ZI Club Category: Alliances Category: Controversy